Unfaithful
by White Yang Phoenix
Summary: Sesshoumaru is Rika's boyfriend, but Rika is sick with a strange disease. He two timed a girl named Kikyo. Rika finds out, but she acts as though she doesn't know. How long will Rika last before her disease kills her? She keeps dying inside.
1. Betrayal

Unfaithful

Chapter 1-Betrayal

A girl lay in the bed under her covers. She was thinking intensely about something when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" She called out weakly. In came, Sesshoumaru holding a breakfast tray for her. "Rika, I'm going somewhere today. I'm hanging out with my half brother and my friends. I won't be long. Just wait for me."

Rika faked a smile for him. "Have fun," she said. Her face showed pain for a second but only for a second.

Sesshoumaru's POV

It was horrible lying to Rika, because she always believes it. She's faking a smile. Does she know? She always stays on this bed and she's sick. How could she know? When I pretended to close the door, I see her die a little more inside. I decided not to stay any longer. I've got places to go.

I got to the park nearby and waited for someone special to appear. There she was. She is Kikyo. She looked good in her dress. She walked and sat by me. I stayed and went around with my date until 5 pm. Then, I gave Kikyo a kiss on the lips. The whole time I felt like someone was watching us. "I love you and only you." I told her and she told me the same thing.

I was waiting for the train in the subway.

End of Sesshoumaru's POV

"Mistress. Your boyfriend was seen kissing with another girl named Kikyo." A spy told Rika. Her face showed sadness and pain. Rika felt her heart break into pieces inside. She was about to cry, but held her composure. "Of course, I should have seen it coming. That's why he never stays by me or at home. I can't blame him. I'm sick." "How long has this relationship been going?" Rika asked. "About a month after you got sick mistress." The spy replied. Rika dismissed the spy and cried in her pillow. She never stopped. Sesshoumaru returned and inquired Rika, "What's wrong Rika?" "My body aches particularly my heart. It has stopped now." 'Does she know?' Sesshoumaru thought guiltily.


	2. You Really Are Special

Unfaithful

Chapter 2-You Really Are Special

Rika's POV

I saw Sesshoumaru walk in after his date with another girl. I know it hurts. I love him. I have to play along. I can't let him notice. I am afraid of the words, "We're through." Here he comes back. "Did you have fun with your friends?" I asked him. He felt uneasy and I could feel the guilt in him. I smiled, but I know that he knows that it was a fake smile. He silently left me alone. I saw him glance sadly at me when he closed the door. What does it matter? The damage is done. I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's POV

She knows what I have been doing to her. I can't help it. After all, I don't really love her. I love Kikyo. Whenever I walk out the door, she is dying a little more inside. There is a reason for being with her. I can't help but only feel guilty. I only love her as my sister and a friend. I went online to find out about Rika's sickness, but no luck so far. Her sickness looks like a combination of leukemia, heart stroke, and some kind of mental illness. I know her face is becoming paler by each day.

Rika's POV

I slowly took out a mirror from under the pillow. I saw a pale and distressed girl staring back at me. No. This can't be me. I took a photo from under the pillow. I compared the photo and the reflection. They were like heaven and earth. They were so different. Now, I know why Sesshoumaru chooses this particular girl. She will be very pretty unlike me. She will be very fit and healthy. What does this girl have in her heart for him? Does she love him like I do? She has everything that I don't. I pressed the phone to my bodyguard, and told him to come into my room. "Rika, you can't look in the mirror. How did you sneak that in?" He asked worried. Everyone is worried that I would find out what I looked like now. "Bring me the photo of that girl Sesshoumaru's with. Let's see how special she is." I smirked. I will make her crawl to her knees and beg me for forgiveness. "Rika!" the bodyguard said. Probably because he has never seen me smirk unless I was planning on something bad. When I was well, I made hundreds of companies that tried to rival with mine bankrupt. I was the owner of a famous computer company, and I am the top programmer in Japan. I would have competed in the world contest if I weren't sick. I HATE being sick. The doctors can't even find out what is wrong with me.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I walked down the stairs and saw the bodyguard walking out of Rika's room and shaking his head. When he saw me, he plastered a look of loathing on his face. I don't know why. Maybe because of me and Kikyo. He walked the opposite direction of me. When our shoulders met, he whispered, "Do you realize what you are doing to her? You are killing her." He walked away. I assured myself that Rika was a strong girl and that she would survive. His words weighed on my mind. I know that Rika lost all her confidence when she was sick.

I entered her room. "Sesshoumaru, what have you been doing with your friends? You should take me to see them sometime." She asked me good naturedly. She was very supportive of me. She would be very fierce when it comes to rivals and doing bad things. If she knew about me and Kikyo, she would drive me out of her house immediately. I was thinking about that when she asked me timidly, "Are you mad at me? It's ok if you don't want me to see them." That messed me up. She had never been that weak and lonely. I saw sadness covered her eyes completely. "Maybe Rika." I replied coldly so as not to show my sadness. I wish that she would just maybe would not love me that much and that she would give that love to someone else. She held my hand and said to me, "There's no one in this world as special as you." She said weakly.

Rika's POV

I know what you're thinking Sesshoumaru. I know you want me to love someone else. No. That'll never be. You are special and one and only for me. I would have killed the one who betrayed me, but you. You are the exception. I know that you have broken my heart a million times, but you are very special to me. I forgave you no matter what you did wrong. You really are special.

!#$&()

Thanks for reading...

Plz Review


	3. The Truth

Unfaithful

Chapter 3-The Truth That Put A Person's Life In Danger

Sesshoumaru's POV

Today, I'm going out with Kikyo again. Rika has an appointment with the doctor at the hospital, so she's going there. Kikyo persuaded me to go to Rika's house, and have our date there. I hope Rika's not there. Now, we're in the living room of Rika's house, and Kikyo sees the photo of Rika and me together. "Is she your sister or your ex girlfriend?" She asked. It made me feel uneasy. I'll tell her the truth. I think it's safe here. "Listen Kikyo." I spoke. "This is my current girlfriend too, but I don't love her. I knew that she loves me with all her heart though. Before I became famous in the world of actors, I was very poor. I needed financial help badly. I saw Rika, and I knew she was rich. I became boyfriends with her not because I love her. It's her money. No one is as precious as you in the world, Kikyo. Now, I know that if I say it's over to Rika, she would die." I felt light. I kept this secret for about 10 years. Whew! Then, I heard a gasp and a thud to the floor.

Rika's POV

I heard everything. I knew you have been lying, but I didn't know it was right from the beginning. I saw the "special" girl, and there was nothing special about her. I would bet anytime that I love Sesshoumaru more than her. This angered me too much and saddened me too. Sesshoumaru. All along you never loved me but my money. I could feel tears brimming out of my eyes, and I started to choke. I forgot about giving trouble to that girl. If I do that, Sesshoumaru wouldn't like it. Never mind about that. My heart squeezed physically. I started to feel weak. I can't handle this anymore. I dropped to the floor. I was conscious, but I was just too weak to open my eyes.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Rika? What's she doing here? She heard the whole thing. I'll face it. Sooner or later, I'll have to tell the truth. She fainted. I was a coward. I couldn't face her. I couldn't face her sadness and her anger. I ran away without taking a backward glance.

Rika's POV

How could you not care about me for a bit? Why did you run off? Now, I really understand. You don't love me, but I still love you. I hate you. I hate you and I love you Sesshoumaru. I hate you for breaking my heart and hurting my feelings over and over again. I kind of did guess that you didn't really love me. I didn't care. I was good to you. Now, you don't even bother to tell me sorry for all the things that you did to me or take me to the hospital. But then, I love you too. Nothing will change that not even death. Pain. I have felt it all my life. Since I was six, my parent's had a divorce. I thought that you would cure me from it. Instead, you brought more. I hope I never see you again because I don't know what to do now. I would just fall apart when I see you. Just then my bodyguard came and took me to the hospital. Why should I face anyone with love when I receive none myself? Absurd. Sesshoumaru, I want to be near you. Tell me. What do I have to do to make you love and care for me? My feelings resulted in 95 love and 5 hate for you. My world has no meaning and it turned black.


End file.
